


A Time of Crisis

by The_Alternate_Menu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 1920s slang, Blow Jobs, Comfort, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masami - Freeform, Slang, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Menu/pseuds/The_Alternate_Menu
Summary: "He watched her body move, let his eyes rove over her: over her hills and valleys, the dip of her back and the firm swell of her ass. He wanted to touch her."Mako loses his virginity to Asami. Set in and around Book 2, Episode 6.





	A Time of Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> 1920s slang/terminology ahead: 
> 
> Brassier = Bra  
> Crisis = Climax/orgasm

Mako walked Asami back to her car, both of them silent.

He was lost in thought – the boat chase, Asami’s stolen merchandise, and who had hired the Triple Threats? Undoubtedly the same person who blew up the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center. He had a lot of work ahead of him. Admittedly, that was a good thing. He needed a distraction from his breakup with Korra.

They reached Asami’s car. He waited for her to get into it, but instead she turned and looked at him.

“Thanks for doing this for me,” Asami said, “I don’t know what I’d do without your help.”

She raised her hand and placed it on Mako’s chest. He blinked down at it.

“Yeah,” he said, “Of course.”

She paused, looked down, like she was considering something, then back up. When they met eyes again something was different. Her gaze was more intense. She had an agenda.

“Mako?” she said, low and smooth.

“Yeah?” he croaked.

“Do you want to come back to my place?”

* * *

She kissed him again when they got to her bedroom, and this time he was ready for it. She put one hand on his chest and leaned forward, trusting him to support her weight – and he did.

It wasn’t like the quick peck back at her cleaned out storage facility, it was lingering and forceful. He kissed her back. Falling into old habit was easy with Asami. She liked a lot of touching.

Not that Korra was averse, it was just…

_Don't think about Korra._

Tonight wasn’t about Korra, or the way that he tried not to cry about the breakup at night. Tonight was about Asami.

He slid his hands to rest on her hips as they kissed. They still fit together. He could smell Asami's perfume – she hadn't changed scents. Her lipstick still tasted the same. She wound her hands up into his hair and he opened his mouth, skating his tongue inside. She tasted just slightly sweet. Was that a taste he remembered or a fantasy he was pretending to recall? 

She stripped off her jacket and sat down on the bed and then they were horizontal. He was on top of her, one hand cupping the back of her head, the other bent at an angle to keep himself supported. It was all easy, familiar territory – her lips, her mouth, her body flush against his. 

Asami hooked her leg around his and turned them so she was on top straddling him. He blinked up at her as she crossed her arms in front of her. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Her brassier underneath was made of pretty cream coloured lace. He didn't think he'd ever seen this one before, although that wasn't saying much.

Before, when they'd been dating, they'd only gone this far once. She'd had a different brassier that time – a black silky one. Mako never forgot that one. He'd reached up to feel the material, as he was doing now, transfixed by the shimmer of the silk. But unlike the first time, when they'd both been content to just have him hold the cups of her brassier, she started to move. 

Mako made a startled gasp as her hips ground against his with a startling amount of strength. She put her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes, eyes brows coming slightly together in a look of concentration as her hips moved.

Mako felt his penis get hard, which was… startling. Startling but not _bad_. He'd never had a boner with a girl before. Alone, sure. Lost in a fantasy, sure. But never like this. He watched her face... had she noticed? Surely he could feel him... 

Her lips were parted slightly, a pleasured gasp coming. She smirked and angled herself to provide them both more friction. She had noticed, alright.

They ground their hips together, the heat building, the friction intoxicating.

She opened her eyes and for a moment all movement stopped as they looked at each other.

_Further?_ said her eyes. 

_Yes,_ his said back.

And then they had an understanding. He was glad. Things were easy with Asami, he didn't feel like he was walking on eggshells with her.

A smile went across her face and her hips gave one slow roll over his straining erection. He stuttered out a moan and his eyelids fluttered.

Asami reached behind her and unhooked her brassier. The lace straps slipped down her shoulders and the cups loosened and fell off of her breasts, leaving her chest bared for him. Mako couldn't help staring – hers were the first breasts he'd seen outside of the dirty magazines he used to find in the hideout. They were nothing like the pairs on those models; Asami's weren’t as symmetrical, but Mako thought they looked just as nice if not better. He was fixated on her nipples dotting the tips.

He reached out to touch them again, this time no layer of fabric in between. A feeling of warm, innocent pleasure went through him at the skin on skin contact. In the midst of what they were doing, her legs straddling his hips and a straining erection beginning to get uncomfortably hard in his pants, the feeling of cupping her naked breast felt surprisingly chaste. 

He tried out the weight of them in his hands – they were soft, and he liked holding them. She inhaled quickly as his right thumb stroked over her nipple and she made another noise, in between a sigh and a moan. He felt a surge of pride and did it again with his other thumb. Again, she made that noise. If he could get his tongue over her nipple... but she was sitting above him and he couldn't get his mouth to reach without some readjustment.

“Asami…”

Without warning, she sat up on her knees and crawled off the bed. Mako watched her, wide eyed and unsure. Had he done something wrong?

“Take off your clothes,” Asami said. 

_Oh, okay._

“My— okay.”

She reached back and unzipped her skirt, then started peeling off her leggings and socks. Mako watched for a moment and then got off the bed to do the same. He stripped off his shirt, hoping she was watching him do it – hoping he’d get to see some sort of reaction – but she wasn't watching; she was taking off her panties. The colour didn't match her brassier but it didn’t matter to him. He would have liked to take them off of her, he thought.

She caught him looking and smirked before climbing back on the bed.

When he was undressed – pants and boxers removed – she took his hand and pulled him so she was lying on her back and he was on top of her. He was careful not to crush her under his weight, hyper-aware of his erection being inches away from touching her with nothing in between.  

He blushed, and she tilted her head up and kissed him again.

Mako opened his mouth to kiss her deeper – the way she liked. He remembered. She hummed in approval into his mouth. She liked when he stroked the top of her mouth with his tongue.

One of her hands was on the back of his neck, the other he'd lost track of until he felt wrap around his shaft. He pulled away from the kiss in surprise and she pecked his lips once as her hand started to move.

_Oh_ , Mako thought, _oh, that feels good. That feels really,_ really _good._  

He closed his eyes again, exhaling roughly, and tilted his head forward – not to kiss, but to touch their foreheads together. 

“Oh... I like that,” he said. _Not very suave, Mako_. But in the moment he couldn’t think of anything else to say. “It feels good.” 

“I hope so,” Asami said. He could hear a laugh in her voice. “That's the idea.” 

In that moment, Korra was the furthest thing from his mind. His mind focused like it did in fights, he became fixated on the _now_ , of the _here_ , of where Asami had her hand and was stroking him firmly up and down. He closed his eyes as his breath started to speed up. Distantly, he wondered if he should've been touching her back, returning the favour. 

“Get up,” she said. He was out of breath when he opened his eyes.

“What?”

“Off me,” she said, “and sit back.” 

It was a little awkward, but he did, moving himself so he was sitting on his heels. Her bed was softer and had more give in the mattress than his own at home and he found it hard to keep his balance. 

Asami rolled over. He watched her body move, let his eyes rove over her: over her hills and valleys, the dip of her back and the firm swell of her ass. He wanted to touch her. It was a part of him that was fueled by physical want and instinct. The same part that told him he was exhausted after a fight, or hungry after days without food, or hot for his friend lying naked in front of him.

She fished out a box from the bedside table. He figured out pretty quickly that it contained individually wrapped condoms. She opened a package and crawled over to him and put her hand back on his prick. Her hand felt nice, but then she put the tip of the condom on him and unrolled it.

Mako had never worn a condom before. He'd never even gone this far with a girl before. Everything caught up to him, and the rubber, although thin and slick on his penis, felt odd and foreign. He felt himself starting to go soft and blushed again, shrinking back. He was unsure what to do with his hands.

“Sorry–” he said. “I– uh— it's a bit tight.”

“Relax,” she said. “Come here. It's okay.” 

She scooted backwards off the bed and patted the edge of it, motioning for him to sit down. He did, feeling a bit embarrassed and awkward. Here he was swinging his legs off the bed with his half-soft prick wrapped in what was practically a small rubber sock. It was about the least arousing thing he could think of.

Asami took his softening erection in her hand, getting back his attention, and guided it to her mouth, and then sucked him in. Mako gasped sharply as warm, soft pressure surrounded him. His hands went to her hair, plunging into it. 

_She’s blowing me_ , Mako thought wildly. _She’s blowing me and I’m about to really get laid._

He made a noise that he was hoping would be a groan but it came out more like a whimper. He got hard again quickly. She moved her head back and forth, sucking and licking around his shaft.

“Asami,” he said, “Have you… have you done this before?” He didn't know why he felt self-conscious.

Asami didn't reply for a moment and Mako realized his hands were still deep in her hair, fingers tangled in it. It was so _silky_ – he wondered what she did to make it that soft. 

She pulled back to look at him from underneath her thick lashes. The look she gave him said it all – confident and little proud. He’d seen that look before. Like himself, she could be a bit of a show off sometimes: when she was driving, or when she was proving her martial arts capabilities. He was both intimidated and comforted.

Her lipstick was a little smudged. He reached out his thumb to rub away the smear of lipstick on the side of her mouth. 

“I've, uh, I've never done this before,” he said, although he was pretty sure she already knew. “This is my first time.”

She turned her head and kissed the tip of his finger.

“Don't worry,” she said. Her voice was earnest and reassuring. She took his hand in hers and held it for a moment. “You're gorgeous.”

The fluttery grateful feeling in his chest lasted just long enough for her to get his prick back in her mouth and a pleasurable shudder wound its way through his whole body. He made a small, low, _ahh._

“Asami—” he said, not even a minute into it, “I’m… _oh…_ I think I’m—”

She pulled off him and the crisis he might’ve had faded. Mako shivered and caught his breath.

“Not yet,” she said, “but soon. Wait for me to get myself ready.”

Mako’s heart was beating hard. He could feel his pulse throughout his body. Everything was happening so quickly. He sat for a moment, looking at her carpet and feeling the heat on his skin and the coolness of the room. The duvet he was sitting on was ridiculously smooth. It probably had a high thread count, he thought.

Behind him, Asami moaned. He turned around; Asami had crawled back onto the bed and was sitting against the headboard, legs parted and bent at the knees. She had one hand between her legs, fingering herself. His tongue suddenly felt restless and Mako swallowed, fascinated – like with her nipples for the first time – by seeing her display herself so shamelessly.

He felt a tiny bit bad that she was doing all the work, but she didn’t look like she resented him. She seemed rather distracted, actually. Moving without forethought, Mako swung his legs back onto the smooth, smooth sheets and placed himself between her legs. He kissed her, gently. He didn’t have the nerve to do it harder. He coaxed her lips apart, tasting the noises she made.

“Mako…” she sighed. Maybe he was overly sentimental, but it was his heart that warmed at the way she said his name. A fluttery, fond feeling in his chest. He felt like he was doing a good job. He felt – and he hadn’t, in a long time – confident that he was wanted.

“Yeah?”

She looked at him and they were so close, less than an inch between their lips, their eyes. Their noses were nearly touching. She said something that briefly struck Mako dumb,

“I want you. I want you right now,” before he recovered.

His heart sped up. “Okay. Okay, yeah. Okay.”

She slipped down and they ended up horizontal again and he grabbed his prick and then found himself blinking down at her entrance for a moment.

He was clumsy at first, trying to feel his way inside for the first time. Asami’s hand joined his and helped him penetrate her. As he pushed into her he gasped. The feeling overwhelmed him. It was firm and hot and... amazing. He made a tight groan. Somewhere, he could hear Asami whimpering.

“Move,” Asami gasped from beneath him.

Mako’s first thought was that if he moved, he’d surely come right away. He was so close and just entering her was enough to put him right on the edge.

“Wait,” he pleaded. “I’m close, let me—”

“Please, Mako. _Please_.”

Mako took a few deep breaths and tried to settle himself. It was right there, his crisis. His prick ached, but he made himself back down from the edge, gasping shakily. It was difficult. When he judged that he was as stable as he would ever be, he started to move.

Asami moaned.  

“Yes,” she said. “Oh, yes…”  

They built up a slow rhythm. His thrusts were shallow and careful and he was trembling all over with effort and pleasure and nerves.

“ _Oh_ … Oh, _Asami_ …” There was a break in his voice.

He looked down at her, her mouth was open and panting, her eyes were closed. Her hands clenched and unclenched beside her head. He stared at her hands, delicate and smooth, and he laced their fingers together, in need of something to hold onto. He wasn’t going to last much longer, but there was no room left in his head for embarrassment at the thought.

He tried to hold off until she came, tried to think of anything that would dampen the feeling overwhelming him – that ridiculous metaphor about a condom being a rubber sock – but even that couldn’t kill his arousal. He groaned in defeat.

“ _Asami_ , I’m so close, I’m— _oh—_ ”

“Please,” she whined, “oh, _please_ …”

“—I’m gonna—”

“ _Mako…_ ”

He swallowed and prepared for his impending release, speeding up his thrusts instinctively. Asami cried out, bucking her hips up, and Mako felt her clenching around him. He had time to think, Oh good I can’t last any—

Mako came. He choked on the moan he made, giving into another burst of instinctive speed. His mind went euphorically white, ecstasy flashing through him. Distantly, he could hear Asami moaning her pleasure as well, but he was lost for the moment, thrusting fast, and squeezing his hands around hers, riding out his crisis like a wave sweeping him away.

* * *

Afterwards, he came back to himself, thrusting slowly, shallowly, getting soft. He slowed until movement had stopped, and pulled out of her, making sure to hold the base of the condom. Asami made a spent sigh and he grunted.

He rolled over and lay there for a moment, one hand still holding his soft prick. Then he made himself sit up. He sat up on the edge of the bed, feeling light, and blissfully relaxed. He rolled the condom off.

“Asami?”

“Mm?”

“Where should I put the condom?”

She turned her head lazily.

“There’s a garbage can over…” she gestured over the side of the bed.

When Mako got back to the bed after throwing out the condom, he lay beside Asami, who looked half asleep. It was how he felt too. He was crashing, sleep was crawling up on him and wrapping him in her comforting arms. He sighed contentedly.

Bringing himself off had never been like that, ever. This was so much better. He hadn’t known an orgasm could feel like that. There was silence for a while. Asami breathed quietly beside him, sounding happy and tired.

“I, uh…” he said, “I can leave soon. Just, um, give me a moment to… catch my breath.”

The semantics were coming back into his head, even as sleep pulled him in. His recent breakup. Future Industries falling to ruins. This was spur of the moment comfort between friends… right? Nothing else, right? He realized maybe he should’ve asked first.

Asami rolled over onto her side and curled into him. He could feel her breasts pressing into him. He could feel the peaks of her nipples brushing against his ribs. They were wondrously cushy. She rested her head on his chest and her hair tickled his chin.

“You don’t have to go,” she said.

“Yeah?” Maybe he could think about semantics in the morning… he was so tired.

“If you want,” she said, “stay.”

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you're so inclined!


End file.
